


Thunder

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [120]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Breastfeeding, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, labor, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy gives birth to his daughter.One-shot based on the song Thunder by Boys Like Girls.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 5





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Setting the spoon and the tub of ice cream down on the coffee table, Billy licks his lips and sits back against the couch resting his hands on top of his large bump."Easy in there missy. You're gonna give momma bruises." He pat his round belly as it sat heavily, in between his hips. The little being inside was getting anxious to make her big debut into the world, which could be any day now. Billy was hoping she'd wait until her daddy gets home though just in case.

They’ve been craving lots of rocky road ice cream so that's pretty much what their entire freezer consists of as of right now. That and popcorn, buttered popcorn. Billy always takes a bowl with him to bed because he and Steve usually watch a movie before they go to sleep. But since he doesn't really sleep much at night, he watches movies most of the night and eats his popcorn without making a mess on the bed.

Steve was just finishing up at work when he texted his husband to let him know he would be leaving soon.

Billy sighs and keeps his attention focused on the tv. He’s been binge watching this show on Netflix and was almost done with it. After, he’ll probably start another show if he has time which he probably won't because from what he heard being a mom was a job. It was a wack ass job but they all have to do it if they really want to have kids. It sucks though that they don't get paid to parent, but then again getting the chance to have a child of your own is all the payment you need.

As the credits start to roll by, Billy reaches for the remote and when he does that he feels a pain shoot up his side that cramps his lower back and comes all the way to the front of his lower abdomen.

Either that was a contraction or he pulled a muscle. He sat back again and anxiously anticipated for it to return. His hand immediately goes to his bump and he feels his little girl is still kicking. "Are you letting me know that you're ready to come out, baby girl?"

Another shooting pain disperses inside him and he nods knowing that this was it. He gets his phone and calls Steve while pushing himself off the couch. His feet were unsteadily swollen so he toddled to their room and got the baby bag, thankfully it wasn't that heavy for him to carry so he was able to bring it downstairs.

Since Steve didn't answer, Billy sent him text after text after text and waited by the door for him to show up.

Finally, his car pulls up so Billy opens the front door and Steve comes running over to him. "I am so sorry baby, my phone died on the way over here. Is it time? Is it actually happening?" He asks, bringing Billy to the car.

"Um yeah, I think so Steve." Billy breathes as Steve opens the door for him.

"Alright, you got it?" He nods, setting himself down in the seat. Steve slams the door next to him and runs around the car getting into the driver's seat. "Babe, relax and just get us to the hospital in one piece."

"I am relaxed. I'm just excited." Steve squeals like a kid, getting settled into the car as well.

"I am too, but we need to get there first." He nods and presses on the gas pedal. They don't move and he presses on the gas again and again until Billy looks down and smiles to himself. "Babe, the car is in park. We need to be in reverse in order for us to get out of here."

"Uh right, sorry ‘bout that." Billy chuckled and shook his head, feeling the car beginning to roll out of the driveway. "Oh babe, I love you."

"Shut up!" Steve mutters with a pout on his lips.

"Aww I thought you were excited?" Billy asks, placing his hand onto Steve’s arm.

"Mhm." He hums and glares at his husband from the corner of his eyes then looks back to the road.

Steve drives in silence the rest of the way to the hospital and finds a parking spot close enough so that they didn't have to walk far. He takes the bag from Billy and keeps his hand on his lower back, bringing him inside. Steve was still in his work clothes but Billy knew he didn't care because he was the one who needed to get situated first.

They go to the desk and another contraction ripples inside Billy causing him to lean over in discomfort.

"Would you like a wheelchair?" A nurse asks. He kindly nods and she smiles bringing one over. Billy sits down in it and she begins to roll him down the hall and to an elevator. Steve walks behind them and when the elevator comes, she backs Billy in and that’s when he notices their bag is still sitting in front of the desk.

"Steve! The bag!"

"Shit!" He runs out of the elevator and down the hall to retrieve it. The doors close as he runs back and the nurse chuckles to herself. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. Is this your first?" She asks.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little, but it's okay. First time dads are always excited to meet their baby. I remember when I had my first, my husband forgot me at the house."

"Really? I would've been pissed."

"Yeah I was ready to rip his head off because my water had broken prior and he got home two hours late. I thought I was gonna end up having the baby on my front porch."

"Geez, that sounds so scary."

"It was, but he got me to the hospital in one piece and was super helpful during my labor." She says. He nods again and the elevator dings meaning they've arrived on the maternity floor. The doors opened and they were suddenly surrounded by other expectant mothers and a bunch of doctors and nurses all dressed in pink scrubs. The nurse stops him in front of the nurses station and speaks with one of the ladies before bringing him down another hall and to a room. "Alright this is our final stop." She says opening the door before pushing him inside.

"If you see my husband can you please let him know the room I'm in?"

"Of course, now let's get you up." She says grabbing onto his arm. They both get up from the wheelchair and he just barely sits onto the bed. "Here's your gown which you can change into whenever you want. I will go get one of the floor nurses to get you set up with an IV and get the fetal monitor on you."

"Okay thank you so much."

"No problem, my name is Emma by the way. If you need anything at all from me just let one of the nurses know and I'll be up as soon as I can."

"Oh okay, thanks." She smiles and leaves the room. 

Billy takes a glance around at the white walls surrounding him and sighs. Baby was still kicking and he was still contracting. He leaves the bag on the bed while he gets up onto his feet and walks over to the window, looking down at the city below.

He was robbed of my thoughts when he heard the door open and saw his husband. "Billy!" Steve rushes inside and goes over to him.

"Make sure your head is screwed on tightly." Billy reminds and lightly smacks his cheek.

"Yeah you ain't kidding." Steve laughs.

"Alright I need to get this piece of cloth on and then a nurse will be in shortly so let's try to do this fast." Steve grabs the gown then locks the door and closes the blinds shut so that no one can see in.

He helps Billy take his shirt off first then gets the gown on for him. Once Billy was covered, Steve pulled down his sweats and boxers, throwing them into a plastic bag and putting them in our bag.

"Ooh, geez." Billy wiped his forehead that had a thin layer of sweat already forming.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just need to sit down." He says. 

Steve then brings Billy to the bed, and gazes up at the clock and sees its 4:15. "Alright baby girl, the countdown begins for when you're gonna be here." He says softly to his bump with both hands. He sees Steve’s smile grow, Billy knows he's been waiting for this moment since the day they found out he was pregnant and he hopes it happens sooner than later.

**\---**

**11:36PM**

"Billy, baby, remember your breathing exercises. In and out, in and out, in and-Shut the fuck up! Nothing's going to help me get this baby out any quicker! Fuck your breathing exercises! I'm fucking tired, I'm hot, I'm miserable, I'm in pain! The baby needs to get out of me!" Billy finally snapped. "Where the hell is that doctor?!" He growled at his husband who, the poor thing, has been trying his hardest to keep Billy calm but it just wasn't working.

"Billy! I'm here, I'm here!" The familiar voice of his doctor enters the room. She takes off her lab coat and comes over putting on a pair of gloves. He stood up from the birthing ball he was on and crawled onto the bed. "Relax your legs, Billy. Let me see where you're at." She says and places one hand on his bent knee. 

Billy lets out a slow exhale and his face ace contorts in discomfort as another painful contraction builds up. He whined from the pain and covered his eyes with his hand. Tears form in his eyes and he was at his breaking point.

"Okay, I can feel her head. It's down there, Dev. You're ready to start pushing."

"Thank fuck!" She laughs at his remark and goes to get a scrub suit on as well as calling in several nurses.

"Alright let's get these legs open and brought back towards your chest and Billy, I want you to push on your next contraction, okay?"

"O-okay." He whimpers and feels the contraction come up again. He wraps his hands around his thighs and pulls his legs back while Steve and the nurse do the same and he starts to push.

"Go Billy. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good. You're doing great, Billy She's coming down. Keep pushing just like that." She instructs.

Billy starts to push again and stops once she reaches ten. Sweat was already burning his scalp just after two pushes but he’s been at this labor for a while and was sick and tired of it.

"Push Billy! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, one nice big push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Let it out and breathe." 

Billy waits until he has another contraction and during the time being, Steve swiftly moves his fingers up and down his lover’s leg. He was watching, every time Billy pushed, as their daughter was slowly entering the world.

"I'm getting a contraction!" Billy groaned, lifting his head from the pillow and digging his chin into his chest.

"Perfect Billy, you're doing it! Here comes her head, lots of dark hair."

His eyes looked up at Steve and saw his face was full of joy as his eyes never left their daughter's head as it was emerging Billy smiled and deeply inhaled, focusing back into his pushing. He hissed feeling the burn but his doctor tells him to keep going. He instantly groaned and took another deep breath pushing harder causing his body to shake from the intensity. He let out an aching sigh feeling his entrance being stretched to accommodate the baby's large head.

"Push baby, her head is almost out." Steve says quickly looking back at Billy then to the baby.

"She's crowning, Billy. Gimme a little push and her head will be out."

Billy pushed arching his back and felt her head pop out with a gush of fluids. "Perfect, head's out. I want you to take slow deep breaths for me so I can check for a cord." He loosens the grip around his thighs and lets his legs relax while she checks. 

He starts to breathe slowly and Steve rests his hand on his shoulder. "You're doing so good, baby. Our little girl is almost." He says. 

It warmed Billy’s heart that he was so excited to meet their daughter.

"Breathe Billy, that’s it. Remember you’re still breathing for this little girl.” She warmly reminds. “Okay, no cord, you're all set to push and get these shoulders out." Doctor Sawyer announces. 

Billy repositions his hands to the back of his thighs and starts to push again. He pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and nothing happened.

"I think she's stuck behind your pelvic bone so I’m going to try and pull gently and you're going to have to push harder." She says.

“Push harder?” He breathlessly asks, already having a hard time getting her out.

“Yes, I need you to push harder so I can help her okay?” 

He tries to ease his focus and get this baby out.

"Okay on my count, I want you to push really really hard and I'll pull." She added.

As he gets the contraction, he starts to push and feels her pull on the baby.

This goes on for about twenty five minutes and Billy was ready to break.

"Ow, ow, ow! Please stop pulling her!" He yelled and stopped pushing.

"She needs to come out Billy, she's going to get hurt if she doesn't come out!" She says. "Try pushing again." She adds. He nods and takes a few deep breaths before holding it and bearing down hard. Nothing happened as he stopped pushing and laid back against the bed. "Okay, let's get him on his hands and knees. This baby needs to come out fast." She urges. 

A whole bunch of nurses crowd around him and he loses sight of his husband which caused him to go into a panic until he realized Steve was behind him. They turned him over and he was now facing the bed on his knees.

His fists twisted the sheets and his doctor started to pull on the baby as he continued to push again.

Billy moans and groans continuously until he lets out one final and unholy grunt with one more push and hears the splash of his daughter on the bed. He lifted his gown and looked down in between my knees to see her little body was laying there in a pool of bloody fluids.

The nurse peels the gown off for him and he gently takes hold of his baby girl relaxing on his knees, carrying her to his chest.

He doesn't say anything and just cries, thankful that she was finally here. She starts to cough which results in a cry and he gasps continuing to cry some more. He feels Steve’s loose ends brush against his face as he leans over and gives him a kiss.

"You did it, baby. She's here." Steve says choking back his own tears. Seeing Steve cry was something Billy will never forget. He cried at their wedding and now he's crying at their daughter's birth. How could you not be in love with that?

"Let's turn you around, Billy." His doctor says. He nods and the nurses as well as Steve help him get back to facing the room but he was almost in a squat because he didn't want to sit in the amniotic fluids that were on the bed.

Steve gets to cut her cord and a nurse brings her to the other side of the room to be weighed and measured.

A few minutes later, she was brought back to Billy and was laying on his bare chest.

"Try to nurse to stimulate the placenta." His doctor says, smiling. 

He unfortunately had to sit on the bed bringing his daughter's lips closer to his nipple."Come on baby girl, latch onto mommy." He whispers. The nurse helps him and it takes a few minutes until she finally latches on and starts to eat. He smiles in relief and looks up at Steve again who was standing next to him watching out in admiration.

He pecks the top of Billy’s head and whispers, "I'm so proud of you."

Billy gets goosebumps and looks back down at the baby. Her grey eyes were staring up at him and he smiled. "Hi baby girl." Her tiny fist pushes against his chest and a tear falls from his eye. "You're so beautiful, my sweet girl. I love you so much, my love, my life." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I re-published a new story. I posted it yesterday then deleted it so I can fix it, but it's called, For You, Forever Ago. I hope you'll check it out when you can and that you enjoyed this update :) <3


End file.
